


Hide Your Heart

by Loremaiden



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many who accuse Sherlock Holmes of being an automaton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to JWP #2 (From A to Z) on Watson's Woes. 
> 
> From A to Z: Use at least two of the following words: abdicate, automaton, allele, Zarathustra, zither.

There are many who accuse Sherlock Holmes of being an automaton, a heartless thinking machine. Holmes has no complaints about the accusation, and therefore does not suffer the slings and arrows of the supposed "insult". After all, he himself has carefully cultivated his image as a great brain without a heart, and it satisfies him to see that all his hard work is not being wasted.

Up until now, he had attributed the reason why he upholds the automaton image to professional pride.

But tonight, as he abdicates his own comfortable bed, his smoking of his favorite yet most pungent tobacco, his practicing of a lively yet frantic violin piece, all to assist in soothing as much as possible his feverish flatmate who received the brunt of the blows and a resulting infection from three knife-wielding thugs...

Holmes now uncomfortably attributes the real reason to fear. The great brain does indeed have a heart. And now he realizes what exactly it would take to rend and break it. He does not know what he would do if his enemies ever stumbled upon the same discovery. So, for his own sake and for the sake of his friend, the automaton resolves to shore up his defenses and hide his heart all the more.

**Author's Note:**

> I had Granadaverse in my mind when I wrote this, but I think it's vague enough that it could apply to almost any version.


End file.
